


Not Long Now...

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [9]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty lies in her tent just before the attack on Lizzie is to begin. Maybe things could have gone better somehow, if only she and Lizzie had managed to make it work between them.





	Not Long Now...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 9 - Camping
> 
> This was a request from an anon for Kitty and Lizzie in the Dark Wonderland AU!! If you don’t know what that is, it’s something my sister and I created. Basically, all of the Wonderland kids are now adults, and Lizzie’s gone pretty crazy with power. Kitty, who works by her side, decides to leave her and find the other Wonderlanders to get help. Eventually, they build up an army and fight Lizzie!!

Kitty curled up in her cot, watching the sun set over Lizzie’s castle. She knew it wouldn’t be long now. She had Maddie on her side, and Bunny, and Alister. Together, they were unbeatable. All that Kitty had to do was lie in her tent, undercover, and wait. Wait, and watch.

It had been years of fighting. Trying to compromise with Lizzie over and over again, making love to her in the hopes that it might set the Queen’s heart at ease, but Lizzie had never cared enough for Kitty for that to have made any difference. So, one day, Kitty had to give up on her. Lizzie was getting too cruel, too spiteful. She was staring to order more beheadings, more and more, and things were turning bloody. Kitty couldn’t reason with her. Ultimately, she bitterly supposed, she’d just been the Queen’s pet. Fun to play with, but really not very important. So, Kitty had left. And contacted Alister. And found Maddie in the forest where Lizzie had left her loopy. Kitty had brought them all together, and in turn, they’d helped her find an army that could bring Lizzie down.

Would she be sad when Lizzie died? Of course. Kitty couldn’t she deny the sharp pangs that came into her heart whenever she thought about ordering the Queen’s own beheading. Even though Lizzie may not have cared much about her kitten, Kitty had never given up on her. They’d had something wonderful between them, once upon a time. Back when Lizzie had talked about making Kitty a queen alongside her, and she’d really meant it. When they would kiss, and it would feel electric, and Kitty would know that it meant something.

But Lizzie was too far gone. And Kitty knew that no kisses would ever bring her back. The only option was to destroy the queen completely, even if it would break her heart in the process.


End file.
